I was abusied by
by Demon of the Sacred Moon
Summary: Kagome was abusied by someone when she was little who was it?  Now she's with Inuyasha, and when he  allows her to go home she finds that someone is back!


By the scared tree voice were heard of an argument between Inuyasha & Kagome."Inuyasha please I need to go!" Shouted out Kagome "I said no!" Inuyasha shouts back "If I don't go I won't be able to come back to the feudal era, my mom says so!" "What do you mean?"Inuyasha said calmly. "If I don't go no one will be the Miko of the celebration that happens every five years in the shire .If I'm not there it will be ruined.""Why can't your mother do it?" He asked getting annoyed. "Because I have been doing it since I was born .She never done it before either .My grandmother used to do it who died a few months early. But luckily a few months later the celebration took place & I was born."" You have been doing that since you were born?" he asked shocked? "Yes & what's really shocking is I stood up waving at every one without help.""Fine you can go." he said unhappily" Thank you Inuyasha!" she cried.

She walked to Keade's hut."Miroku, Sango, Shippo!"She called out into the hunt wondering if they were there."We're inside!"She heard Sango call back. She walked inside & grabbed her pack while saying."I'm going home for a month I have to help out for the shine's celebration." They nodded except Shippo who started crying he was going to miss Kagome."Don't go Kagome!"He shouted Kagome bent down and said "Shippo I have to or I won't be able to come back to the feudal era."Everyone looked at her with surprise."Is this true Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku She signed and told them what she told Inuyasha. After that she said her goodbyes & went to the well. She shouted out bye to Inuyasha who she saw was in the scared tree. Then she jumped into the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well & walked up to the house .Everyone was busy, Mama cooking up a storm, Sota & grandpa working on decorations."I'm home!"She announced. Everyone looked at her with scared faces. "I am too." a voice called from up the stairs. Her eyes widen at who it was, her father.

I could feel myself tense as I gazed at him in shock. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Come on now Kagome, You shouldn't say that to your father. I got out on good behavior and I'm here to stay." I watched as he tried to smile sweetly but it only felt creepy. "Kagome." I looked at my mother. Her eyes were wide with fear. "I need you to clean the old well house okay? It needs to be dusted for the celebration." Instantly I knew what she was asking. I nodded and went to leave, but a strong gripped latched on to my arm painfully. "I don't think that would be a good idea right now. Why not take a bath? You look like you could need it." Again his creepy smile spread across his face. "Sota! Go dust the well house for your mother." I watched as Sota's eyes widen before he quickly nodded. "Go on, go take your shower." His grip loosened and I quickly ran up the stairs. Instead of the bathroom, I went to my room and locked the door. I glanced at the window, and for once I was hoping Inuyasha would be there in all his red glory. I crawled onto the bed and cried. Inuyasha wasn't there and she was all alone with the person who abused her and has tried to rape her. 

I heard something at my door but tried to ignored it. I had faced death with demons on a daily bases but the thought of my father terrified me. I woke up the next day early. Luckily we she got downstairs her father was nowhere in sight. Hoping she could make it to Inuyasha she raced out side. When she got to the well house she froze. There was her father with his hand on the lip of the well. "It's quite peaceful in here isn't it. " He looked at her and grinned. It left a nasty feeling in her gut. "Umm.. Dad. What are you doing in the well house?" He shook his head and then looked her with a glare that would put Sesshomaru's to shame. "I don't think I need a reason to be here, although you could answer my question." She felt her body freeze and she knew this question wouldn't be good. "Why did I see you coming out of here the outer day when you were supposed to be in school?" I didn't answer and that seemed to anger him. Before she could run , he leaned forward and slapped her across the face. "Answer me Whore!" She didn't answer and he pushed her to the ground. She yelped as her back hit the ground. She looked up to see him hovering over her. A look that somehow promised something much worse than a slap. Scared stiff she raced over to the well and went to jump over. Yet a pulling from her scalp stopped her. Again she was on the floor, yet now something was pinning her from above. She screamed but he slapped her again. "Don't you dare scream!" She felt him shift before a tug on her pant. Horrified she grabbed some dirt from the ground and threw it in his eyes. He screamed out in pain and backed away. Seeing her chance she got up and jumped over the edge into the safety of the feudal era.


End file.
